snipstanopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Tano's Wiki
Welcome to Tano's Wiki! Welcome to the wiki. Also known as TanoPedia, this wiki is dedicated to everyone's favourite Jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano! This wiki covers everything to know about Ahsoka, including her species, home planet and story. But that's not all- any material that Ahsoka has appeared in will also be covered in the wiki, as well as Ahsoka's friends, enemies and adventures. All Star Wars and Ahsoka fans are welcome to visit and edit the wiki. However, still feel free to join if you are not a fan of either- after all, there's always the chance to learn more about the franchise, and of course, Ahsoka. Here is a page with links to all pages on the wiki: https://snipstanopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Special:AllPages So who on Earth is Ahsoka Tano? Well, for those of you who aren't Star Wars fans or just have no idea who she is, Ahsoka Tano is a character in Star Wars: The Clone Wars and the Jedi Padawan of Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. However, instead of writing her whole biography here, here's a link to the page: Ahsoka Tano's Page Enjoy! What you can do to help the wiki Please let others know about this wiki. If you are interested in becoming an admin, please check with one of the existing admins first. Also, we are always looking for ways we can improve this wiki, so feel free to tell us your suggestions or put them into action yourself. Before you begin editing, please take a look at the policies of this wiki here: https://snipstanopedia.fandom.com/wiki/Tano%27s_Wiki:Policy Thanks! -The TANO'S WIKI admins Rights on the wiki To take up any of the following positions, please contact one of the wiki's current admins with a request for promotion. Below each position is a list of requirements you will need to have fulfilled before requesting a promotion. For Content Moderator (Republic Officer) '''rights: * You have made at least 60 edits on the wiki (Have to be constructive edits) * You have earned at least 8 badges * You have earned at least 110 achievement points * You have contributed to the wiki for at least two and a half weeks For '''Rollback/Chat(Jedi Temple Guard)/Discussions Moderator rights: * You have made at least 135 edits on the wiki * You have earned at least 10 badges * You have earned at least 140 achievement points * You have contributed to the wiki for at least two and a half weeks For Admin (Jedi General) rights: * You have made at least 165 edits on the wiki * You have earned at least 15 badges * You have earned at least 210 achievement points * You have contributed to the wiki for at least three weeks For Bureaucrat (High Council Member) rights: * You have made at least 300 edits on the wiki (Once again constructive edits) * You have earned at least 19 badges * You have earned over 360 achievement points * You have been an admin for at least a month For Wiki Leader (Jedi Grandmaster) '''rights: * You have made at the VERY LEAST 700 edits on the wiki * You have earned at least 25 badges * You have earned at least 900 achievement points * You have been a bureaucrat on the wiki for at least four months * You have earned the 'Wiki Architect' (500 article edits) badge '''Please note that it is not possible to become a Wiki Leader unless the current leader makes an exception or steps down from his/her position. FOR ADMINS: Please check with a bureaucrat or another admin before promoting a user or admin. THE CLONE WARS: Season 7 Trailer Latest activity Category:About the wiki